User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 3= XI XII ---- Re:Reply Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:45, December 14, 2015 (UTC) A top of the page when you edit, there is an option for more. Click on it and you can insert several things including the arrows.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:46, December 14, 2015 (UTC) That's indeed too bad. You can copy it though from the pages if you want to use it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:48, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, here you go ←.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:51, December 14, 2015 (UTC) No problem~ :)--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:52, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply Template has been unprotected. As for the Episode template, mind which colors to use, for white font looked quite bad at pages like Pokémon - I Choose You! Energy ''X'' 12:31, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, thing is the navbox would have the same colors (or very similar) to the one eariler, this one. As for Volcanion, I am aware of that, for more news from Corocoro should arrive any minute (if not tomorrow, that is). Energy ''X'' 20:21, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Re:Carrie Nah, I don't think it is that necessary to change. It is fine how it is now and she didn't really made a huge appearance in XY093, her main focus was XY092.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:11, December 15, 2015 (UTC) It is okay, I don't mind your messages. It is actually the info bar next to my profile image but I am from the Netherlanda in Europe :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:28, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I didn't know that but it that's nice to know :)--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:31, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Aha, that's why you asked, I thought it was kinda obvious but now I know why. You should use whatever you like best, whether it is the wikia style or the Monobook style. I did know Energy's because that's is stated on his infobox next to his profile as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:38, December 15, 2015 (UTC) You should use whatever you are pleased with. That's nice to know, I am looking forward to your news blogs! As for the ETP pages, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:55, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I will do my best to spread the word about it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:12, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks for doing that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:18, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Reply Which box sets do you mean, actually? Energy ''X'' 10:46, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Huh, surprise there. Must've cost a lot. But there are some things you could scan about - primarily, the maps. Energy ''X'' 10:50, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Certainly. We can wait for another week. Energy ''X'' 10:58, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Celosia's Manectric Sure, go ahead. Don't forget to move the another to (Adventures).--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:17, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:40, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with renaming them. It is going to be a pain though to change them everywhere, especially Ash's Pikachu. If you could move the pages and change their names in several templates, that will be a great start. You can leave the rest to the other pages for me, I have almost vacation, so I will have enough time to fix it but you can also do it as well of course :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:50, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Bryony's Bisharp Sorry I believe it now, that's why I added the picture.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:57, December 17, 2015 (UTC) A bot will help indeed but it seems that 'our wiki' bot seems to be inactive. I am kinda sort of handling the bot request to lesser them since they keep increasing. I have been thinking though to ask the wiki to flag a new account as bot so I can kinda control that one to handle the bot requests but a discussion is needed first.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:01, December 17, 2015 (UTC) I am going to create a forum soon to discuss this issue since that is needed. I do have to make an account though that will be used as bot. Oops my bad, you can create them since other trailers pages are there also.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:08, December 17, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:11, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:27, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Edits Victor (AG154). I renamed it to that tag, since, in the future, we'd have to rename the episodes by +1 (due to AG101: Battle of the Shaking Island! Barboach vs. Whiscash! and AG101: Vanity Affair). Energy ''X'' 20:26, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I moved the *real* page. As for the navboxes, it is because they are practically finished - there is nothing else to add to them, only to change some minor things, like colors. But I can unprotect it for a while, let you edit the page for a bit. Energy ''X'' 20:46, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Reply That should sound right. But how would you check the image? I don't think there is a good way to test it out. Plus, I remember DragonSpore18 copying images from a site, which is also used by Bulb. It would be hard to check that out. Energy ''X'' 21:07, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps. But do you not think the images could've been also uploaded from Serebii (since they also contain galleries)? Energy ''X'' 21:12, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Sounds about right. Though I am waiting for the progress on manga, looks like you'll do that after Christmas, right? Energy ''X'' 21:20, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:Evil Organisation Pokémon There is a category for Team Rocket's Pokémon, so other teams should have them as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:32, December 17, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, when you send me that message, I just remembered that, haha. Alright, I beleive they do not exist.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:34, December 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't think they are really needed. I think by adding the Team Galactic's Pokémon woukd be fine enough.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:52, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Updating images Instead of using the deletion template, please use Template:Bad Image on the article or the file page that needs updating. Of course, if it was copied from Bulbapedia, then deletion is best. --Shockstorm (talk) 03:41, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Agreed on that. Energy ''X'' 11:22, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Reply I run the Twitter account, sometimes. Not certain about the Facebook one. What did you want to say? Energy ''X'' 11:11, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, that could work, I guess. Energy ''X'' 11:15, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Image It should be tagged with the template Bad Image. It is better to have an article with a small image than no image, except they are copird from Bulbapedia of course.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Not really needed except they are from Bulbapedia. Most of them are from Bulbapedia bur some are not, so be careful with that.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:04, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) I do often check them out but I didn't really have the time to do so.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:17, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you did it right.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:28, December 18, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:29, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:39, December 18, 2015 (UTC) That would be nice, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:10, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Bot Ah okay. Thanks.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:33, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed ot. I am going to do it tomorrow.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:11, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, I think CzechOut removed them with a good reason. Music corner wasn't intended to be like that, while Featured Character was removed, due to having Featured Pokémon, as far as I can think of it. Energy ''X'' 22:14, December 18, 2015 (UTC) It was meant to work differently. But yes, it also may violate copyright as well, sadly enough. Energy ''X'' 10:30, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes, go on then. Energy ''X'' 13:52, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Could've told that before. So no, don't do it. Energy ''X'' 13:59, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, that page is for the game character and does not have any counterparts, for the other character only has the same name. Energy ''X'' 11:49, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Image It is deleted.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:53, December 20, 2015 (UTC) You already did tell me but still thanks.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Message Yeah, I did notice it, going to fix them this vacation.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:08, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply Page moved. Also, you could've reverted the vandalism yourself. Energy ''X'' 18:24, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Energy Ball edit Why did u move the info about the move's base power? It's important to know. I understand adding "*" by the number because it changed but some may not know from what. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:41, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hy i edited the raikou from pokemon chronicles with a little help from mewtwoclone with correcting what i write wrong and also i edited image from shauna ivysaur where is the the list of moves there i edited image because was write energy ball but in the photo he use vine whip and sorry for signatures i dont know how to put yet Number of wins/loses for each Pokemon owned I was thinking we could do something along the lines of the onscreen wins/loses for each Pokemon owned by a main character. Your thought? Justin Holland (talk) 21:22, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:Ability templates Hm, I would like to see the template first before I will give my full approval to use it if you don't mind.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:45, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:49, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright, going to check it out.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:55, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Item Template I'm having difficulty figuring out how to use the Item Template (ItemTop, ItemMiddle, ItemEnd). Can u help me out? --Rai 水 (talk) 20:30, December 22, 2015 (UTC) What are wrong with the images --NastuDragneel6 (talk) 20:31, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Reply I have blocked him for a week and I did find X's image in the history of X's image.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:40, December 22, 2015 (UTC) I agree and I will look if I am able to find a better image of Silver. Alright, I am going to move the page tomorrow due to the lack of time today.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:15, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Reply I am more convinced by the fact Viz Media just takes the mini volumes made in Japan, published by Corocoro and translate them. It is because Corocoro gathers some of the chapters, not all, before it starts to be published regularly again. Besides, there is also the part about the Tower of Mastery being destroyed and has not been included in regular volumes, nor did Viz Media translate them. Energy ''X'' 23:27, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Reply Ah, sounds good. Though that stop template could be deleted, since Chat is no longer available. Energy ''X'' 00:11, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:Category Ah okay, I would have agreed anyways~.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:00, December 23, 2015 (UTC) It can be applied for the anime template if it doesn't mess with the template. I am not really sure for the manga template though, the category is not added to the manga character pages anywhere.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:29, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:35, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:31, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Alright, just let me know what I need to change.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Edit To your edit to the Abandoned Ship's trainer section, there is redlinks for the Tubers. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:44, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :That's what I'm talking about. It needs to be fixed. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:48, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Or maybe uou can make a good thing short and use Tuber(M) and Tuber(F). It's be easier if we could rename the files. --Rai 水 (talk) 12:56, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for the tip! I'll help myself to it :) --Rai 水 (talk) 16:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Reply Alright, I am going to check it out.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:05, December 23, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead about the templated and with the purification template, it concerns about this, right? Ah okay, I am going to move the page soon.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:53, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Aha, do you want that I move everything from Z-2 to Zygarde (anime)?--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:58, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Not really sure where it was from, it was comfirmed but I don't remember where.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright, just let me know when you want me to move it and delete Z-2's page if that will be needed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:04, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I am going to move them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:38, December 24, 2015 (UTC) I can do that as well since I have the episode also. Also the moves are completed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:41, December 24, 2015 (UTC) However do you mean the image for the next episode or the preview itself?--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:43, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I thought the image. Oh well, I can do that as well if he isn't faster than me :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:45, December 24, 2015 (UTC) That's fine, aslong it is done :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:49, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Moves Well, if you can, the list of Pokémon that can learn the moves will have to be merged. The articles are too long and anyone reading them would lost interest quite soon. It is quite disorganized. Energy ''X'' 22:06, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :No need, it would still load the page too much. Besides, from what I see, the Pokémon can learn the same move in all games, sometimes on a different level. Energy ''X'' 22:09, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Reply I think it is "Original Video Animation". But it certainly is an odd tag for an episode. Energy ''X'' 10:24, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Next episode It's on TV Tokyo's YouTube channel. So yeah, I'll upload it. I'll use the one on TV Tokyo's channel because the HD one has a lot of intrusive Japanese text blocking the way of the preview. You can see here, I used the TV Tokyo preview instead of the HD one because there's more text than just that blue text on the bottom and I can't photoshop it in any way to remove it without messing it up. So yeah, I'll use TV Tokyo's. - PokémonGamer 13:46, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :(edit conflict) I'll upload those too. I've downloaded the episode already. - PokémonGamer 13:54, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I ran into an edit conflict since Lordranged7 posted her message below and I was typing out that message at the same time. I've uploaded the Shadow Claw image, and the Manectric image is in the same scene so I'll get it from there. - PokémonGamer 13:59, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I was about to upload the image, but it looks like it's already been taken care of by Kyurem. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bryony_Bisharp.png - PokémonGamer 14:22, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Looks like TG12 took care of the Bisharp moves. The thing is, I have to find which point in the episode the move is used, so it's kind of difficult. - PokémonGamer 14:48, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sure. - PokémonGamer 14:49, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I need to know which Mega Evolution Special that is. - PokémonGamer 15:30, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Images Ah okay, thanks.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Fixed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:01, December 24, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) You mean like Fiore Location etc.?--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:24, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I meant the category will look liek that but sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:26, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Christmas Happy Holidays, Ellis!��--Jokeman20 (talk) 02:19, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Recurring Heck if I know. Ask them. Energy ''X'' 09:34, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Merry Christmas Thank you, same to you.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:38, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed it, I am going to delete them soon and approach the user.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:45, December 26, 2015 (UTC) That template will be nice to have if you are able to make it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:40, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Alright, good luck. If it doesn't really work out, don't worry about it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:53, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Rival Temp As you can see I created a template for a rival and their Pokémon but I also like your idea of creating an template box where the color changes upon region and seen your template box structure is nice too. Feel free to replace my templates with yours so we can use the same RivalA, RivalB and RivalC title. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:59, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Re:Template The template looks nice and as for the Ranger template, that would also be nice to have since I use the 'normal template' for it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:35, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Alright, let me know when it is finished so I can replace it on the Ranger pages. Also take your time for it, there is no need to do it fast :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:40, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:18, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks for doing it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:52, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I am kinda busy, I left this project to the side and I want to finish it today. As soon as I am done, I will join you.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:55, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thank you.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:58, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Hm if that is so, I guess the shiny parts on Saturn's Toxicroak and Toxicroak (XY103) can be removed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:20, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I have just read it. I guess it can be removed then.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:22, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:17, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Template Edit it, then I can review it. Energy ''X'' 16:49, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:User Rights I voted. - PokémonGamer 16:58, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Talk According to the guidelines of voting I can't vote as you're suppose to be 2 weeks into the wiki and I'm only a week. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:13, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Adding the link to the sprites is just gonna make the editing section look more cramped, I don't think it's needed. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:40, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I know that the link name won't appear on the page, that's why I said "editing section" will be even more cramped. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:52, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Well okay but is there some way you could makes the line dividers more visible, that way it's easier to tell the difference of where the breeding Pokémon's father associates are? --Rai 水 (talk) 18:07, December 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::How is it still up for debate when more agreed to the change as long as the types are included? Not everyone on the wiki will add their opinion you know. And sorry about adding Recurring Pokémon to certain Pokémon because the description for the category clearly changed. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:41, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::I think you should include the dates too for the forum. You created it on the 24th of December so the end discussion will go on to the 7th of January. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:55, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind. I fixed our problem about the breeding template for a clearer division of what group of Pokémon. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:12, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :The way the Pokémon is setup in the father section it can look confusing of what Pokémon belongs to what which is why I gave it a more visible border. I don't any problem with that. The moveslisttemp can be an exception though, it's not too hard to tell where the levels belong to. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:18, December 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Not rushing but will that be anytime soon because if not I suggest just going with my part of the template. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:43, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Why did u undo my edit to movesbreedlist temp? I thought you agreed to my suggestion until you could come up with a better look. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:11, December 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well it looks odd because the father list needs a clearer seperation for the Pokémon. I don't see how it makes the template look odd, if anything it makes it look more organized.--Rai 水 (talk) 17:45, December 28, 2015 (UTC) --Rai 水 (talk) 17:45, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::For example purposes I'm gonna add the (border="1") to the breedlist temp, just until I here back from X and what I suggested and id he could help. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:24, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, you know better about the Pokémon Ranger series than I do. Energy ''X'' 19:28, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:Move The move is done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:58, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright, no problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:01, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks for doing.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:34, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hm, I don't think that it really needed because they will be too wide especially for the main series.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:48, December 28, 2015 (UTC) That should stay because the regions are from those games and for the new users it might be some more explaining from which they come since the side games are less played than the main games.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:16, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I don't see that the Sinnoh location has the game category on it?--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:20, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Then they should be added in my opinion, the categories will make it more to which game to belong in my opinion.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:48, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:06, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Try to refresh your cache browser, that should work.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:48, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Nice that it is showing on Monobook as well. Oh well, you now know it for the next time it doesn't show up again :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:54, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:News Blog Ok, sounds good. Those were useful. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:14, December 28, 2015 (UTC) She needs to have one as she has a game counterpart and an anime counterpart.--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:35, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply= So I noticed. Wasn't even that hard. Probably should've applied months ago. Regardless, I have more ideas, which could benefit. What about the news? Any ideas that could make a difference between other news' posts from other sites? Energy ''X'' 23:56, December 28, 2015 (UTC)